CAPULLOS
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, sin más relación entre si que las flores
1. HELIOTROPOS

CAPULLOS

Bueno, aqui una nueva serie de drabbles ^^, ahora son::: FLORES -_-U no pregunten porqué dado que ni yo misma lo sé XDD

Pero todo empezó con Rusia y sus girasoles *.* aunque he de aclarar que las historias son de todos los paises (conforme se me vayan ocurriendo ._.!) y la tematica en si es bastante random (puede ir desde parejas hasta algun centric) jejeje

Pero para comenzar digamos lo de ley:::::: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y este fic contendrá tematica yaoi así que si no te gusta mejor no leas. Mmmm creo que de momento es todo así que comenzemos ^^

* * *

HELIOTROPOS

Los ojos violetas continuaron con su exploración sobre aquel cuerpo. Su mirada delataba la morbosa fascinación que le daba el saberse dueño de la situación.

Ver aquel esbelto cuerpo, desparramado sobre la cama, y la pálida piel, protegida solo por una fina capa de pétalos, era como si su amante hubiera florecido para él.

Amarillo sobre blanco, era increíble que ambos pudieran combinar tan bien, y ambos sobre el fondo rojo que proporcionaban sus sabanas.

El cuadro más perfecto del mundo, las tres cosas que más le gustaban reunidas en un solo lienzo. Los pétalos de girasol, aquel país de piel pálida que se convirtiera en su obsesión desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, y el color rojo de la sangre, la misma que no se atrevería derramar.

No de forma consiente al menos, porque muchas veces le ha arañado y mordido al ritmo de sus salvajes embestidas.

Porque con su mente nublada por el placer de sentirle debajo suyo, tan dispuesto y sumiso, no alcanza a razonar sus actos antes de mancillar aquél cuerpo delgado y perfecto.

Aun cuando sabe que al día siguiente le pedirá perdón mientras venera sus heridas, las mismas que él ha ocasionado. Y sabe que su amante le sonreirá en medio del dolor, tratando de calmarle y mostrarle que el sol ha salido, amarillo y cálido, igual que él, igual que aquellas flores que tanto le gustan.

OWARI

* * *

Jejejeje Ahora ¿Alguien sabe quien es la pareja de Rusia?? Por que la verdad es que yo no sé (ya conocen al pequeño Ivan... no me lo quiso decir

Mmmm....debo decir que este fic esta en una hoja de libreta (igual que el que le sigue que ya esta hecho) y por algun motivo las perdí...pase un par de días de lo más angustiada preguntandome donde estarían y si no las habría encontrado alguien de mi familia o.O y eso no sería bueno...pero en fin, las encontré y ahora esta aqui de modo que todo esta bien YEI!

JEjejeje nos leemos en otra ocasión Byebye


	2. ROSA

CAPULLOS

Bueno, en honor al cumpleaños de Tino ^^ aqui un pequeño Suecia/Finlandia para todos ustedes ^^

* * *

ROSA

Se perdió en la mirada azul de su compañero, observando los cambios que sutilmente se iban produciendo. Y es que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a leer las emociones que surcaban el estoico rostro. Ahora le parecía increíble que alguna vez le hubiera temido al sueco.

Porque Berwald era ahora como un libro abierto para él. Y resultaba un tanto irónico que resultara tan complicado entender a una persona tan sencilla como era el rubio. Pero le agradaba ser uno de los pocos que realmente le conocían, era como ver una rosa en todo su esplendor, mientras que los demás solo han visto el capullo en que se protege.

Tino sabía que de los pocos que se relacionaban con Su-san, él era el más cercano. Porque había muchas expresiones que el nórdico solo le mostraba a él.

La expresión de concentración total mientras le preparaba, siempre con el mayor cuidado del mundo; la preocupada cada vez que delicadamente se introducía en su cuerpo; o su favorita, la de plena satisfacción cuando ambos llegaba al clímax.

Finlandia se sentía muy afortunado de saberse el único que conocía absolutamente todos los matices de esa hermosa flor que era Suecia.

* * *

Muy muy corto -_-U ya lo sé, pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado... mis betas siguen diciendo que es bastante diferente de lo que acostumbro escribir XD y la verdad... es que tienen razón ._.! jejejeje espero poder mantener un buen ritmo ^^

Jejeje un poco raro comparar a Suecia con una rosa ¿no? amm... el como paso eso no tiene una historia graciosa ni nada... pero si he de ser sincera... Francia se molesto mucho cuando vio que ya había asignado la rosa ( ya saben eso de que es la flor del amor y Francia es el pais del amor...) y se molesto más cuando le dije que a el le tocaba un tulipan porque su cabeza tiene forma de tulipan al revez XD... solo se calmo cuando le prometi que permitiria que ustedes escogieran la flor que le toca ^^U Así que a votar, cuando suba el prox chap les aviso que flor gano ^^

Hatsa otra ^^


End file.
